Off The Cuff: Truth and Consequences
by PH2W
Summary: When Ziva comes back there’s more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?
1. Homecoming

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

It had been nearly three hours since Abby finally released Ziva from her "death" grip of a hug. To say the Goth was overcome with emotions would have been an understatement. She had fawned over everyone until she had her full before going back down to the lab to get some work done.

The Director may have led the applause and been thrilled to see his agents come off that elevator, but the reality was that they had a lot of details to fill in. Gibbs would be in with each of them, as he refused to allow even Leon the power of grilling his "kids" unaccompanied. They would appear before the director in order of how much they had to contribute to the story. Tim was up first, which meant Tony and Ziva were to see Ducky post haste.

Gibbs was not pleased when DiNozzo showed up a few minutes behind McGee's departure still looking like they just slivered off a Marine transport vehicle in the Sahara. When the interview was over he walked Tony back downstairs barking the repeated order to get his self checked out and cleaned up. Once he retrieved Ziva he gave his Senior Field Agent a glare that said, 'move your ass'!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat at his desk doing nothing in particular. He had typed the same sentence more than once trying to wait his boss out. He knew it was pointless, but he had to give it a valiant effort. Gibbs and Ziva had been in with Director Vance far too long. Abby had given up on getting some face time with her boss man on her fifth trip back to the bull-pen and returned to her lab as did Palmer and Ducky. The first two wanted to see if everyone was done so they could go out and celebrate, while the latter tried to persuade a stubborn agent to come down for a thorough look-see.

Tim had already showered and changed in the locker room after completing his talk with Vance. His paper work was almost finished too, only for real. Noticing his senior partner wasn't totally focused, he wasn't sure what he could say. Abby had tried more than once to get him to change, eat, and see Ducky all with no success.

Okay, that was, at a minimum, the twentieth glance up the stairs. "Hey, DiNozzo you know how Gibbs feels about disobeying a direct order."

"What you babbling about Probie?" He gave his winning smile yet it did nothing to settle his partner's query.

"Boss told you to get checked and to get cleaned up."

"I was in with the Director, Probie… and Gibbs. I think he already knows I haven't besides I needed to get out the details while they were fresh in my head. In the pecking order Vance trumps Gibbs. "

"Now I know you've lost it if you just said that out loud and I know he told you the second time after you came out of debriefing. You're pushing for a concussion because that's how hard Gibbs is going to head slap you if he has to tell you a third time."

"You worry too much McGee. We've been in the foxhole together. Boss and I have a new understanding. He's not expecting blind obedience anymore."

"Right… I'm going to see Abby. Maybe she's up for dinner and a drink."

"What you running from McScaredy?"

"The bloodshed and from being a witness for the prosecution," was Tim's response as he headed for the elevator.

Tony went back to staring at his screen. Part of him knew how right Tim was about him pushing his boss. Now was either the best time or worst time for his level of insubordination. Hopefully Ducky would chalk his harsh refusal for the aforementioned check up to exhaustion and crappy conditions of the last 48-hours. More importantly maybe Ducky could leave it out of his report to Gibbs altogether. Finally shutting down his computer and deciding to get going while the getting was good Tony was almost up from his chair when a shadow crossed his desk. Damn he thought, almost made it out.

"Are you testing me on purpose DiNozzo or you still suffering from heat stroke?"

"Headed out now boss."

"That would be three request too late and I'm guessing you're refusal to Ducky was much more colorful then he let on."

Tony had nearly nothing on his stomach, but he was painfully close to tossing his taters on his boss' shoes. He knew he'd been slightly too vehement in his refusal to be seen by the elderly ME. Suddenly the fact that Ducky was more kindly uncle then stern father was making him grateful. Anthony DiNozzo knew better then to lie outright, but he wasn't going to volunteer any information so he kept his head down and his mouth shut.

Leaning heavily on the desk Gibbs moved in closely to make sure his intent was fully understood. "Ducky's NOW!"

He wanted to refuse outright, but didn't have enough fight in him. There was only one thing he had to know. Looking back toward the stairs he returned his gaze to his boss'. "What happens now?"

"Nothing changes; I made my choice four months ago." Gibbs answered his stance never wavering.

"Everything changed Gibbs… everything. You can't let Vance just send her back. I know he's her father, but I don't trust Eli David. He never even went after her. What kind of father just accepts his child's death? Someone has to take care of her and it sure as hell won't be Eli David, with him it's always going to be Mossad first." Tony hadn't intended on getting himself so worked up, but he could feel the emotional control he'd maintained all day slipping away.

"You can't fix this Tony and it sure as hell won't be fixed tonight."

"I'm not gonna just leave her to fend for herself after what she's been through even if she does hate my guts now."

"She won't be," Gibbs started as he turned toward his desk, "I've got her six, now for the last time DiNozzo get out."

"Right boss."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva came down nearly another hour later. She was wearing her exhaustion like a coat of armor. Grabbing his gear Gibbs passed her as she stared at her old desk. When he got to the elevator he called over his shoulder. "Coming Officer David?"

It only sounded like a question. The only logical move after a Gibbs command is to follow, which was exactly what she did. They rode down in silence. She kept waiting for the infamous jolt that signaled the former Gunny had brought the elevator ride to an abrupt halt. It never came nor did the lecture. He didn't say anything, but she continued to follow. Into his car then into his house and finally into his kitchen, when the coffee finished brewing he finally joined her at the table and spoke.

"Unless you feel like something stronger," he said as he slid the mug in her direction.

"Why am I here Gibbs?"

"Didn't think you had a better offer tonight Ziva." This brought a slight smirk to her face.

"No, I did not."

Gibbs stood up with his cup moving out the room. "When you're done the room's all made up. I'll take out something for you to sleep in and Abby left a go bag for you. It should have whatever you need."

"Gibbs don't we need to…"

"Not tonight we don't Ziva… not tonight."

Once he was gone Ziva poured the strong brew down the drain. She was certain a peaceful night's rest wasn't likely, but the swill for sure wouldn't help. Leaning against the counter Ziva David let go just a little. Tears didn't flow freely yet, but the body wracking sobs came much easier. Giving herself an internal beating for giving into the pity and sorrow she felt yet didn't believe she deserved Ziva gulped in a few deep breaths then headed upstairs to the guest room. Everyone on "team Gibbs" knew where it was because at one time or another they'd stayed there. It looked like her turn had come around once more.

Believing she didn't deserve any kindness, or rather anymore kindness from Gibbs Ziva wanted to flee the house as she passed the front door. The pause she took was too brief to be considered a meaningful thought. There was no way she would sneak out like a thief after his clear order to stay put. More importantly she had nowhere else to go. Even Navy Lodging wouldn't take her without orders from Vance or Gibbs and neither would be giving those tonight.

Walking into the room a sense of calm washed over her. It was a simple functional space very much in the fashion of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The safety it provided was what she had hoped and prayed for in the quiet corners of her heart. On the bed was a pair of charcoal grey sweat pants and a well worn NIS t-shirt. Picking them up Ziva inhaled the smell of Gibbs. She had missed that smell. It reminded her of all she had truly left behind all those months ago on that tarmac. Pulling herself together once again Ziva gathered her things figuring the least she could do right was obey orders.

Abby had done well. It was a bag clearly put together by a friend or better still a sister. Her favorite things were included and she wished she could give her surrogate sister a taste of one of her own bone crushing hugs. She had so much to make right with so many people. Crawling into the bed Ziva turned on her side and held the pillow close. It was finally over. Somehow she had made it home. Not knowing, or caring for that matter, the petite Israeli liaison closed her eyes and for the first time in months she wasn't terrified to do so.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Having showered, changed and indulged in a healthy dose of bourbon Gibbs dragged up the stairs again thinking that it was time to start on a new boat. Passing Ziva's open door he peeked in. He didn't know about trusting her again, but he did know he was glad that she was safe under his roof at least for now. There would be a lot to talk about and through, but tonight was about rest and recovery. It was about gratitude. Moving with stealth he entered the room to pull her covers up. What was he doing? She was too old to be tucked in. Brushing a lock of hair back from her face his emotions were torn again. A part of him wanted to throttle her for setting this in motion with her ultimatum, another part was furious at the years of lies he knew he'd been told, still there was a piece of his heart that was pure grateful to have his "daughter" safe. Leaving the room he gently pulled the door closed behind him. He would find peace tonight in the gratitude. The rest would be dealt with another day.


	2. Head Case

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

She had been walking since before the sun came up. Conclusion, Gibbs lived in a nice neighborhood. Oddly enough noticing every detail of the square block was all her mind could focus on.

Wanting to concentrate on so many things that Ziva couldn't concentrate on anything. All at once she had too many and no choices. What did she do with the feeling of knowing she was 'home' while knowing she didn't deserve to be comforted by that feeling? They may have rescued her but there was no way she could take back all that she had said and done. Almost putting a bullet in Tony's chest was horrible, but on top of calling him a liar and practically feeding him to Eli there was nothing worse than demanding Gibbs choose between the two of them. He had every right to leave her in Israel and she needed to tell him.

Breaking into a sprint wearing the only shoes she had (military issued boots) Ziva gave no thought about what she might look like to anyone who happened on her. Her hair was wild, she had on clothes obviously a few sizes too big for her and the half laced boots made her stride less than masterful and athletic. Going through the oversized red door to her boss' house Ziva forgot about the early hour letting the door slam behind her.

Gibbs was never one to sleep too soundly. His years doing watch in the Marines gave him the skill which was a blessing and a curse. He'd heard her slip out then the eventual noisy return. Having been on the side of turmoil she was facing Gibbs allowed her some space. They would get to the necessary business of rebuilding, but it would have to go slow. After hearing her shower start Gibbs went after his beverage of choice.

By the time she came down he too had taken a shower. Another large mug of the lethal brew waited for her in the same spot she was left in last night. Beside it was plate with a plain English muffin.

"Didn't know if you were up for butter or jelly."

"I am not very hungry. There is so much to do."

"Well, you can only do one at a time."

All she could do was smile. It was probably one of the first ones genuinely felt in what seemed like forever. He was indeed a man of few words, but they were all meaningful.

"I guess we should start with a talk then." Her low, raspy voice and downcast eyes betrayed her fear at any talk they might have.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You are the one who brought me here. Is conversation not what you want?"

Turning on the now seriously worked up woman housing the terrified child, Gibbs invaded her space. "What I want is for you to calm down… right now Ziva!"

He refused to get into things while she was still so keyed up and unsettled. He also wouldn't tolerate being yelled at in his home by her. She needed to stand down. They stared at one another, which gave him a flash of the fire he'd come to adore her for. Then she backed off demonstrating more scared little girl over crazy ninja chick. It only stood as more proof that she wasn't ready to get into things yet. She needed to feel in control of some aspect of her life before she could deal with anything else. Gibbs wanted to give her space to do that settling, but not at the cost or lose of total respect.

"Eat..." Gibbs was interrupted by the phone ringing. Plucking it off the wall he tossed the receiver to Ziva. On instinct it was caught.

"She knows to call me on my cell." With that Gibbs left the room. He needed to get into the office. Tony and McGee had been in a bad place the night before and Gibbs needed to make sure they were putting it back together. They had a new team member to break in, again. As he walked out the front door he stopped to take a key off his ring. Leaving it on the mini table next to the door Gibbs knew she'd spot it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello… Abby, thank you for the bag… I… I plan to come in. I am sure the Director will need to speak to me again… I have much to do… Wow, I… I do not know what to say… I will wait for it of course… he did? How do you know that? Of course… yes, I mean it would be… honestly Abby I cannot answer that right now… Yes, I know. I want to but every time I even try… You are right… I will do it. Thank you again Abby."

The phone call was like a conversation in a blender. Everything was spinning around at such a fast pace none of the individual ingredients could be identified. It did however give her something concrete to do. Ziva David could wait. Abby was sending over a package with a new private line cell phone and the second key to her safety deposit box. It had cash and IDs. Things she could use to run if she ever had the need. In five years she had only come close to that need once and even then instead of running she had called him to save her. This time she hadn't called yet he had still come. Her father however could not even bother to come to the phone. There was still no word from Director David and Ziva wondered if it would ever come.

She was more than restless waiting for the messenger. It was nice to be in her clothes again; to have her hair done; to put a bit of normalcy back in her life. Her car was in storage, but driving Gibbs' truck would still give her more freedom then the city bus. Again he was giving when she knew she didn't deserve it.

The doorbell broke her reverie. As she went to answer it Ziva thought it was probably one of the rare occasions that someone rang the bell at this house. Once she signed for the package Ziva knew she had to go to the Embassy. There was no telling what she would be confronted with when she got there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Agent Filmore was due to start and Gibbs could tell the boys weren't up to the challenge of "playing" well with others. He wanted Ziva back on the team, but Filmore was already hired and Officer David's future with the agency was uncertain at best. Gibbs couldn't even be sure she wanted to come back. He also didn't know if he could trust her if she did. It was time for a chat with Leon.

"DiNozzo, cut the crap and leave Filmore's desk alone. No more running off agents. We need the chair filled period."

"Boss she's coming back." Gibbs continued toward the stairs. Tony called up to him, "she is you know!"

Tony's high pitch squeal told of what was truly in his head and heart. A great palpable fear that the exact opposite was true, Ziva was only back temporarily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Things were no were near as casual with Leon as they had been with Jenny. A big change was that Leroy Jethro Gibbs' barging in days was long behind him. Intimidating receptionist was still a favorite pass time though. Finally, he got the all clear head nod to enter.

Not standing on anymore ceremony, "What's the word Leon?"

"There isn't one. Eli's been unavailable. I'm starting to think maybe he's just unavailable to me."

"She doesn't go back without explicit word from him." Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs we can't hold an Israeli citizen and Mossad Officer in this country indefinitely. Besides, just because I was on board with the rescue that does not mean I have a spot for her in this agency."

"We need her on the team."

"Thought you had trust issues with her."

"I'm working on it Leon. You just stall this process however you need to because as far as I'm concerned until proven otherwise Eli could've been trying to send her to her death."

The men exchanged a hard look. Leon exerted more firm control then Jenny did, but he also knew there were things you didn't push back on with Gibbs. Each alpha did a mental circle in an attempt to get some sort of upper hand.

"If she wants back in then she comes to me and makes a request."

As Gibbs was headed to the door Leon left him with a final thought, "I'm not making any promises Gibbs!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squaring her shoulders drawing on her sapped strength Ziva schooled her expression before entering the office.

"Shalom, Itzhak."


	3. Hide & Seek

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ziva had seen many men go pale before her. Some men had even been driven to go weak in the knees and still a select few, like the man in front of her, had gone both. Being the exotic beauty she was the response was often due to her looks, but if the man knew her the way Itzhak Gabai did it was because of her lethal reputation. Itzhak, not unlike others who found themselves in this position, looked ashen. It was almost like he was seeing a ghost and it was a look not lost on Ziva.

"I am guessing you are surprised to see me. Your silence tells me more than I imagined I would get from you. So, it looks like the 'evidence' of my death was greatly exaggerated." Ziva didn't pull any punches and refused to let the man, squirming under her gaze, feel any relief from his obvious discomfort.

He worked at the Embassy now, but Itzhak had done his time in the Army and Mossad so making the emotional shift wasn't hard.

"Ziva, shalom," reaching for her in embrace Itzhak moved forward. Sticking out her arm Ziva stopped his movement.

"I have not been able to reach my father. Everything was loss in the explosion in my apartment here and the rest is well, either in Israel or the African desert. I need credentials, wire transfers from my accounts, a new place, I need to reach Eli."

Being exasperated and desperate didn't wear well on Ziva, but without going home to Israel or speaking to her father directly she was at the mercy of the Police Liaison and the other Embassy ministers. She thought being here was the first step toward getting her life back, but her life in D.C. was not a priority for her father or any of his underlings.

"Well, all of these things will take time of course Ziva, but I am sure we can arrange a place for you to stay and start your paper work."

"No thank you. NCIS has made arrangements for my temporary housing." Of course this wasn't exactly true, but she would not let on about how much need she was truly in. Staying in D.C. without Eli's knowledge, agreement or the Embassy's assistance would be nearly impossible. It would be even more difficult if she didn't have a valid reason for staying… like having a job. She couldn't even think about returning to the team without Gibbs' blessing, but she had almost no idea how to ask for it.

"Ziva, why don't you sit, relax and get comfortable. I'll have someone bring you something to eat while I make some calls."

Every sense in her body was suddenly on alert. Ziva knew the tactic well. He was lulling her into this secured sense, but had no intent on allowing her to leave this building if he could manage it, before alerting Director David. If she didn't think and act fast she would disappear again. Certain that his time not even Gibbs would be able to save her.

Backing away toward the door Ziva kept her voice steady as possible not wanting to hint at her alarm. "Itzhak I am afraid I cannot extend my visit. Director Vance is expecting me at NCIS headquarters in a half hour. I appreciate anything you are able to do. The Director also has a call in to my father, so I may actually speak with him before you do." With her hand on the door knob, "thank you again, _le_**-**_hitra_**'**_ot!"_

_She didn't exactly run from the building, but she moved with an expedited purpose. The fact that Itzhak would put some sort of tail on her was a given, so she stuck with her story and steered Gibbs' truck in the direction of the Navy Yard. Tonight she would check into base lodging. After everything that happened she would bring no more trouble to Gibbs' door._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

The team had been out on a call when she arrived at the Navy Yard to see Vance. He was cordial enough, but there was still no word from her father. There was plenty of back and forth on the matter, but Leon did finally place a call and arranged temporary housing at the Navy Lodge. She felt she would be safe there although she didn't share concerns over her well being with her former boss. He also wouldn't go along with the plans until she swore on all that was holy that Gibbs was alright with it. So, she hadn't actually cleared it with Gibbs, but she would make him understand after she was gone of course.

Leaving the Director's office she passed his secretary who barely acknowledged her. Ziva wished Cynthia was still at that desk. She had been more than Jenny's secretary she had been a friend and more importantly part of the "family". Everyone understood how deep her loyalty to Jenny had been and that working with Leon would never have worked, but she was still missed.

Before descending the steps to the bullpen Ziva gave a quick look over the railing to make sure the team hadn't slipped back in. Running down the steps she went to Gibbs' desk and took the back pack she had stashed beneath it when she first came in. Then she placed his keys in an envelope scribbling a note promising to call and thanking him for staying at his house the night before. She would call for a cab and meet it at the autopsy loading dock. The assumption was that she was still being followed, but she was determined not to make it easy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tony couldn't stop laughing. Tim was apologizing every five seconds it seemed. Gibbs' grimace was more pronounced than usual. Agent Filmore was seething mad. The major crimes team had seemed like such a great opportunity for her a week ago, but she was rapidly losing patience with her new so called team. It was like working with crime solving savants. They were brilliant in that one area, but complete delinquents in every other aspect. She didn't want to come off as a whiny little girl to her new supervisor she took what the 'boys' dished out with little or no complaint. Oddly enough they'd been tormenting/testing her since the interview. Today was pushing her toward the last straw. Crawling around and in dumpsters down every ho-bo alley in D.C. proved traumatic, but having to stay in the grimy NCIS issued jump suit smelling like said alley while Tony made every crude joke he knew was far worse. She might be new to the team but she was far from being a probie and was sick of the all day grunt detail routine. Mostly she was sick of the pranks! Hiding her clothes was the absolute end. When they got into the bullpen she slammed her stuff down at her desk which drew a class A Gibbs glare.

"Agent Filmore go log in the rest of the evidence then get cleaned up. I want you following up on the bolo Tony is about to issue."

One look made him get rid of his smirk and respond in kind. "On it boss…"

"Agent Gibbs I was hoping to…"

He didn't let her finish. "Evidence first then you can change." She stalked off.

Tim kept his head mostly down not wanting to call undue attention his way. Out the corner of his eye he watched Gibbs beckon his teammate to come closer. The reverberation from the head slap wasn't unexpected.

"DiNozzo you're on thin ice. I don't want to hear the why or denials. McGee, get her things down to the locker room now. So help me if there's one more incident the two of you will be sorry."

A mumbled 'yes boss' came from both agents as they went to their task. Gibbs was already at his desk with his back to them. Suddenly his hand came crashing down onto the surface of his desk and he took off. Tim disappeared to retrieve Filmore's switched backpack from Abby's Lab. Tony jumped to his feet to follow, but was barked at instead of encouraged. Whatever was about to happen he would be sitting this one out.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The door being ajar was all the invitation needed for an 'old-school' barge in. Ziva had been right. Leon's new secretary was no Cynthia. The poor girl didn't have the wit or speed. Gibbs was almost two full sentences in before the phone on Leon's desk rang "alerting" him to his visitor.

"So help me Leon if she's on a plane to Israel there will be hell to pay!"

"I see were picking up round two without all the pleasantries." Walking over to slam the door Leon Vance took in the man's demeanor and matched it glare for glare. They were now both squared off, arms crossed and chest out.

"I think I might just be getting tired of being threatened in my own office. Last time I checked I was still your boss."

"Then start acting like it and stop being Eli David's whipping boy!"

Now they were so close that any outside observer would swear blows were imminent. "I'm no ones boy and you damn well better not forget it Jethro."

It took a second, but each one final drew in a breath which allowed them to back off just a bit. Gibbs shoved the envelope at Leon across his desk once the man was safely behind it.

"What the hell is this about Director?"

"It looks like a scribbled out thank you note. What it doesn't show enough appreciation Gibbs?"

"Where is she?"

"Your girl's not doing good Gibbs. Did you take any time to talk to her about what's going on… in both of your heads?" Leon didn't always understand the 'beyond-camaraderie' relationship Agent Gibbs' team possessed, but he knew enough that putting them back together before all their issues had been worked out was a disaster waiting to happen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs might not like it, but until Leon saw that things were on there way back to normal he would not reinstate Ziva under any circumstances.

Gibbs ran his hands through his salt-and-pepper layers knowing that in this case Leon was right. He and Ziva had a lot of ground to cover. She had ground to cover with everyone in his book. If she couldn't make it right with Tony, Abby, and McGee he'd let her go again in a repeat performance of their Israeli tarmac exchange.

"Here's what you need to know Leon… Ziva belongs here and on this team, my team! I wouldn't put any of them in jeopardy by having them in the field watching each other's backs without knowing they were alright. Now if you want to keep this agency's solve rate up then you find away to put this team together with or without Eli David."

Gibbs went to make his exit.

"I told you she needs to make a request. She did not do so."

"Then what the hell has this been about?"

"She only wanted one thing from me and I told her she had to clear it with you first." He knew Gibbs would never ask. "I arranged temporary military housing for her Jethro, that's it. I guess your hospitality isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?"

"She'll be in with her request tomorrow Leon."

**~*~*~*~*~**

He was furious, but most of all he was worried. Leroy Jethro Gibbs needed to put a stop to Ziva's running once and for all. If she was going to face her demons then he would have to face his. As he passed the bullpen he watched Tim and Tony rearranged items on Filmore's desk. They were so engrossed in there mischief they didn't notice him. Gibbs thought 'what the hell by the end of the month they'd need the desk back anyway.'

The first call was to Abby to get the number on the phone Ziva had in her possession. The second call was to Ziva.

"If I didn't make myself clear before let me do it now. There will be no more disappearing Officer David. I'll be there in 15-minutes. I wouldn't bother to unpack if I were you."

Staring at the phone, now making the familiar sound one hears when the line has been disconnected, Ziva looked around her humble space determined to stand her ground against the one man left in her life she depended on.


	4. Hard Choices

To anyone witnessing Ziva's mood it would seem she was agitated in a manner that was a precursor to seriously hostile behavior. The more learned eye would know that she was doing everything in her power to allow anger to overshadow fear, guilt and tremendous self-loathing. She had put her faith and trust in the wrong person once again and undoubtedly ruined the only chance she ever had at a normal existence. In the four months she had been away Ziva had only done one thing. She had undone all of the emotional progress she'd made the last four years. They were what a family truly was with all the roles filled, the good and bad times, and most of all the love. In one instance of doubt and misplaced judgment she had destroyed it all. Even though her heart wanted it all back she, in good conscience, knew she didn't deserve it. What she did deserve was the mistrust and anger she knew must be bubbling at the surface of each of her "family" members. It was why she wouldn't talk to Tony on the plane, wouldn't return McGee's phone calls, and dodged Ducky's heartfelt looks. If only Gibbs was as easy to put off. He wasn't pushing for in depth discussion, but he wouldn't be completely ignored either. This simple truth is what had Ziva pacing in front of her room.

When the NCIS issued vehicle pulled up her back was slightly to it in a half turn. The slamming door brought her face-to-face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Pissed was an understatement as a description for his mood.

"Ziva, let's go."

"Gibbs I know what you…"

"You have no idea about anything I'm thinking or what I want to do believe me Officer David!" He wanted to hold on to his patience and leave her time to work things out in her head and come to him when she was ready, but his gut was telling him something else was going on. He needed to act on instinct.

"I appreciate what you did for me but I cannot stay in your home. Please respect that and leave me here."

Moving away from his car and into his former agent's face Gibbs responded in kind doing nothing to mask his gruffness. "I wouldn't make another request like that Ziva remember where it got you the last time."

"There are things going on that you cannot fix. I am not sure you would even be interested in fixing them if you could."

"Long drawn out discussion is more Ducky's thing then mine. You feel you need to do something on your own David then you do it, but I'm putting you on a clock."

"What does that mean?" They had been standing nearly two feet apart. Slowly Ziva put more space between them as she moved closer to the door.

"My house zero seven hundred, no excuses." Moving in again, "I saw your shadow. You need to deal with your father before there's an international incident… or another one."

There was nothing she could say. She wasn't really surprised he knew what was going on. Even Abby and Tony believed he had 'super' powers. He got in his car and Ziva went back inside both shocked and relieved that he was gone, but thoroughly confused why he was so cooperative. When Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave a command anything less than absolute obedience without damn good cause was the expectation. He must have known what she needed the minute he set eyes on her because it was the rarest of occasions when he backed off and let the other person have their way... at least for a little while.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Going back into her room an emotionally fragile Ziva gulped in breath after breath to re-steady her nerves. For some reason she was shaking. Gibbs leaving was exactly what she had wanted, yet she was feeling abandoned once again. The only way to get past all of this mess was to detach herself from her father, Mossad and everything to do with her past. Slowly she began to unpack the backpack Abby had prepared for her. Her intent had been to stay, but Ziva David was no fool and knew that on most occasions Gibbs' intent won out so, she had followed his order and kept her things neatly packed.

Once she was done Ziva summoned her inner warrior one more time and walked out to the front gate of the base. There was something she had to do. She noticed the out of place dark colored sedan immediately. Clearly knowing she was being watched was part of the plan. Knocking on the window Ziva steeled her resolve. When the window came down she reached inside in one fluid movement crushing her forearm against the man's larynx.

Hissing she said, "This ends right now! I will not be bullied or harassed another day… not in Israel and certainly not here. Now, take my message back to Itzhak, my father and anyone else who thinks what I do from here on out is any of Mossad's business."

Barely able to suck in air the driver of the car simply nodded. When Ziva finally pulled back from him his hands flew to his neck to loosen his tie. "You don't get to say how this plays out Officer David."

"…and neither do you, so you make sure the message gets back to my father. Tell Eli I will be back in touch when I am good and ready. He has not been overly interested in reaching out to me before so now he can just wait until I am good and ready."

Shaking his head the Officer disengaged the brake, slipped the vehicle in gear and began to pull away from the curb. Ziva kicked the car as it moved closely in front of her.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Not having the desire to turn on the television or the radio Ziva had tried sleeping, then reading, all to no avail. Checking her phone several times she read the many texts from Abby and noted all the voice-mail messages left by Palmer, McGee and again Abby. Only Tony had not bothered to call, well him and Gibbs. Tony did everything like his mentor including not communicating when the other person wasn't ready. She missed the sound of his voice, although she was loathe admitting it and wished that he'd have at least made an effort.

Enough time had passed for her to be certain that her message had been received at the Embassy and by her father. The tail would either be completely gone or much more discrete. Without a computer she had to go old school and check the phone book for what she was looking for. Grabbing her back she left her room finally settled in at least one decision.

**~*~*~*~*~**

He had been up since zero five hundred. Showered, dressed and determined to at least get some measurements for his newest boat project. Tony had been ordered to make sure he and McGee was in on time and not to harass Agent Filmore at least until he came in to make sure things didn't get out of control. Of course when his Senior Field Agent asked why he'd be in late the older agent declined a response then barked out the order that he wasn't to be called unless there was a body. Begrudgingly Tony agreed living his bed far earlier then he had intended knowing if he was a millisecond late McPunctual would rate him out.

As time moved on and Gibbs got slightly caught up in his work he neglected to immediately notice how late Ziva was for their meeting. Next to McGee Ziva was the most punctual person on his team. He didn't think for one minute that she wouldn't show. Everyone on team Gibbs knew what disobeying direct orders led to with him. He also wasn't worried because he had already spoken to Leon, to let him know to expect Ziva, and the Embassy tail was officially off duty. There was still no word from Eli, but Ziva would have to deal with her father on her own. He needed to keep her safe so she could heal emotionally. That was as far out as he was willing to think for now.

Hearing footsteps he turned and looked into the eyes of his former agent. It was the most settled he had seen her eyes and body in days. Maybe just maybe she was on the mend even if it was only on the surface.

She came in speaking at rapid fire. He figured it was nerves and didn't interrupt.

"… I apologize for being late…" Seeing the look he gave she knew to stop the apology midway. She needed to get to what she really came to say before her resolve dissolved into self-pity and loathing again. Somewhere during the night Ziva had made up her mind and she was determined to get her life back together. That fresh start would only come to pass with the blessing of the man before her. Handing him the tightly wrapped present in her hand she said the hardest of things she needed to get out.

"I wanted to say thank you Gibbs…."


	5. Honor Thy 'Father'

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had used a hundred words to say what ten could have accomplished, but they had come to at least a level of understanding. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know all of her secrets yet and he silently refused to grant her his outright blessing to rejoin the team. Sure he cleared the path for her conversation with Director Vance, but the pain that lay between the team as well as the complete truth about what happened would have to be cleared up before he could truly give his blessing.

Ziva had stood stunned by his words. _'You need to talk to Leon Vance. I already told him to expect you and he's not the only one you need to talk to.' _It was a blessing of sorts… certainly not the one she wanted. His voice calling down to her broke her thoughts.

"I expect you back here tonight."

The door slammed and he was gone. Not missing a beat Ziva took the basement stairs two at a time so as to not be late for her meeting with Vance. A small part of her was finally able to take a deeper breath hoping this was the first step to getting her life back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

How did it happen? She went up those stairs for what would be her third encounter with Vance thinking that she'd be given the green light to start working again. All she got was an 'invitation' to a psych evaluation. It wasn't that she was worried about passing it because she had been trained to do that most of her adult life. The problem was she knew it would take every remaining ounce of mental energy to do so. Dealing with the psychiatrist would be bad, but facing her teammates would be harder. Sneaking out of the building, albeit for different reasons this time, Ziva went to the Navy Lodge to gather her things for the return to Gibbs' home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Being at casa de Gibbs was a little like being taken care of round the clock and a little like being watched by a prison guard 24/7. Ziva was emotionally conflicted torn between secure 'little' girl and frightened naughty teenager. She had broken some of Gibbs' most fundamental rules around trust which made her a bundle of nerves inside and out.

Taking a run hadn't taken the edge off neither did unpacking or reading or roaming the house, so finally she went into the kitchen in hopes of finding ingredients for at least one complete dish. He wouldn't accept much from her, but she was positive dinner would at least be appreciated. The kitchen was surprisingly well stocked and modern. Ziva thoroughly enjoyed cooking and was concerned that Gibbs' provisions would prove primitive at best. She was thrilled that she was wrong.

Cutting, stirring, and simmering along with all the smells of the kitchen worked wonders on Ziva's mood. She found herself humming with excitement in anticipation of presenting the meal to Gibbs and savoring the fruits of her labor.

He walked in just as she placed the salad bowl on the table. "Smells good."

"Tony is right maybe we should get you some shoe bells."

Moving to his stove Gibbs peered in the bigger sauté pan. He didn't readily recognize the contents, but his nostrils were delighted by the spicy scent of paprika. It looked like she had used everything and anything she found.

"I guess you found what you needed."

"I was pleasantly surprised by your supplies."

"Thank the last ex-wife and Abby for that. Apparently all of my meals aren't supposed to be liquid."

"You went for a run?"

"After my talk with the Director, yes."

"What did he say?" Gibbs was fully aware of Leon's requirements, but right now everything with Ziva was a test.

"I must undergo a series of psychological evaluations." Looking straight into the eyes of the mentor she respected more than anyone Ziva continued in hopes of not only reassuring him, but herself.

"I am fine Gibbs. The evaluation will not be a problem."

"I'm going to shower and change. Why don't you do the same? It looks like this will keep for a few a little while."

With a nod of her head Ziva turned everything down then exited the kitchen. Gibbs followed hoping that the "brave" front she was putting on would somehow seep through to her core and become the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a quiet event. There was much both of them wanted and needed to say, but the words stay trapped in their throats. The kitchen was cleaned in the same silent efficient manor before Gibbs took his coffee to the basement. He did manage to thank her for the meal. She received it graciously then made a quick exit to the guest room.

It was one of the few times when even focus on his boat couldn't ease his mind. The trauma and inner turmoil was an aura that surrounded her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her the way he would Abby, yet he knew she wasn't ready to receive that level of consolation until everything that needed to be said got said he would keep a protective detachment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She hadn't meant to interfere. How could she not when being in that space with them was so natural. McGee didn't require much she could tell by the look in his eyes that his forgiveness would be the easiest to obtain. Some small talk, thanks, and reassurances was all that McGee needed. The vicious tongue lashing from Abby was an emotional roller coaster ride. Up and down from pissed to logical… from reproach to relief, but in the end Abby was consistent, loyal and they would be fine. Tony, second only to Gibbs, was a lot harder. They stumbled through three conversations before she cornered him in the bathroom. He wasn't a fan of those urinal discussions, but she knew they were difficult for him to escape.

After round two with Dr. Braca, beautiful eyes… meaty hands, Ziva headed back to the house to await news from Vance. When she couldn't stand it anymore she called McGee to see what he could find out, but all she got was voicemail. Once the clock ticked off 7:30 she figured the case had them working overtime and settled in for an early night having no idea that her fate was no longer in Dr. Braca or Director Vance's hands but instead resided with Gibbs.

The war weary former sniper was one of the few people who could actually sneak up on the Mossad Officer. This was why she didn't stir when he checked on her when he got in. Nor did she notice his turning off the light she'd fallen asleep with on. It was a testament to how safe she did feel in his home.

Gibbs was set to meet DiNozzo and McGee at the auction house damn near at first light, so once again his path and Ziva's did not cross. He left the coffee on for her as the only acknowledgement to her existence. She had met the conflict with everyone else on the team head on and it was becoming increasingly clear that she would have to dive back into the lion's den again with Gibbs.

Showered and changed Ziva was prepared to camp out in the Director's office to get reinstated, but after a brief conversation with Leon it became apparent she would have to camp out in the basement instead. Sending an urgent text to come home as soon as he could Ziva went down the stairs ready for the next step.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He came in sooner than expected. She heard him enter, but not call out for her. Footsteps just got closer and closer until he was in her sight on those steps. The basement holding the essence of their relationship Ziva was certain it was the place to begin this dialogue. As usual Leroy Jethro Gibbs was unflappable when she uttered the four simple words.

"We need to talk."

When he mentioned Ari Ziva wasn't as good at being unflustered. His rage was finally unmasked and on the surface. Her only response was pure truth. Ziva knew displaying vulnerability to Gibbs wouldn't be used against her. He was the one person whose trust with her true self she had to believe in. She poured it all out.

"…and now he is gone. Eli is all but dead to me and the closest thing I have to a father is accusing me."

"Okay," pulling out the paper he'd been carrying on him for the last two days Gibbs turned to the sawhorse he'd been sitting on and signed. Turning back to his other surrogate daughter he extended his hand to her. As she reached out he looked into her eyes to ask another question.

"Is that all of it?"

As her hand fell back to her side he knew the answer. She couldn't lie outright and he wasn't going to interrogate her in the basement. There was more, much more, but he wouldn't be hearing it right now. Using his left hand he raised her right and placed the form in it.

"This is not an all access pass. You will ride a desk while Leon and I work out the details."

She looked poised to debate or at the very least ready to question him.

"Not open for discussion Ziva. You will play by my rules period. This is just a starting place. I won't tolerate anymore lying. I expect you to play it straight with me, to do as you're told when you are told. If being a part of this team is what you want then you have to be the one to work on getting it back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Gibbs… crystal clear. When can I come in?"

"Tomorrow morning is soon enough, but I do need to go back, so I'll see you tonight."

He was back up the stairs as quickly as he came down. It wasn't a full unconditional blessing, but he had been right it was a starting place. Her place on the team wasn't certain yet, but she was much more secure about her place in the "family". She didn't have to spend the rest of her life feeling orphaned. Ziva had finally had the talk she needed with the only father she wanted.


	6. Heavy Hearts

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

Ziva had prepared as best she could for her return to the Navy Yard. She had a gone shopping for a few more things she needed. Her wardrobe had been thinned considerably. Gibbs had been generous enough to offer his credit card. She wanted to refuse, but realistically she couldn't. Until she was able to access more money or get more she had to take on the roll of being a little dependent. At some point during the night she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew it was morning and the scent of too strong coffee wafted up the stairs. Smiling to herself Ziva knew Gibbs was already gone and that the smell was that of the second pot brewing. He had mentioned an early morning communication in MTAC to Bahrain. They agreed that a big fuss over her return was not what she wanted or needed therefore Gibbs wouldn't be telling the team and Ziva would just come in as she did every morning before Michael Rivkin, Israel, and Africa.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

As usual Ziva was in long before Tony. It was surprising that Tim wasn't in yet, but with Tony as his sole influence she couldn't be too surprised. So, she started with Abby who took her cues from Gibbs and came in at least 45-minutes before she was scheduled.

Caf-Pow in hand, "good morning Abby," Ziva greeted her friend.

"Hey Ziva, what are you doing in and so early?"

"I thought I'd bring you your first drink of the day."

"That's sweet, but Gibbs always leaves me one in the fridge when he comes in." Taking the cup from Ziva's hand she added, "But this will keep nicely for my mid-morning pick up."

The girls embraced quickly.

"So, is Vance making you see doc meaty hands again?"

"Perhaps, but I do not think it will be today."

"You didn't come across town just to drop off a drink did you?"

"No, of course not, it was on my way to the florist. I need a new plant for my desk."

"Yeah, Timmy tried to keep it… wait, your desk?" Abby spun around from the fridge finally fully focusing on their conversation. "You're back," she practically leapt into Ziva's arms. Abby had a thousand questions she wanted to ask, but Ziva's hand was already up halting the barrage.

"Gibbs signed the paperwork yesterday. I asked him not to say anything because I did not want any ta-da made."

"You mean a ta-do… a big ta-do made. And we really should do something. Let's get everyone together for lunch… I mean I guess we could do dinner, 'cause Palmer and Ducky rarely go at the same time and if a case comes in then…"

"Abby, breath… I do not know what the day will bring, but we will get together I am sure. Now I really should get upstairs."

She endured one more 'Abby' squeeze before getting in the elevator back to the bullpen.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Coming around the corner from the bathroom Ziva saw her teammates stepping off of the elevator. Walking toward them she said nothing, but simply acknowledged their presence. It was the level of communication born of years of working, living, laughing, sharing and being with one another. It was exactly the "homecoming" she desired. No fanfare, but back to work… back to normal. Tony and Tim, taking their cue off of her, greeted her with the same silent acknowledgement. Like any other morning they sat at their desk to get started with their day. The look they shared between them spoke volumes and said everything that was left to say.

Several minutes passed before Tony spoke up. "You know McHorticulture killed your last plant."

"Hey, I didn't kill it… well, not on purpose." McGee walked over to Ziva's desk. "I'll get you another one when you get your new place. I don't suppose the Navy Lodge offers a room with supreme natural lighting?"

"She's not at the Navy Lodge McGee, but you should be at your desk working. Hey, DiNozzo is there anything good on the system?"

"No bodies yet boss." Tony was less flustered at his boss' sudden appearance. Tim scrambled back to his desk and Ziva busied herself with going through the stack of files from cases over the last four months.

Gibbs was strictly business. Ziva was unnerved and not quite sure how to take his chilly indifference.

"McGee call down to polygraph and schedule your annual. I don't want to answer another e-mail about why I still have team members who aren't current. Ziva get down to security for a long term visitor ID."

It was almost like being in school the way Ziva felt compelled to raise her hand or stand to address the 'teacher'. "Won't they just reissue my ID and badge?"

"Badge… I don't think so. Your status is far from confirmed. You won't need one anytime soon because you'll be riding a desk until further notice."

Both boys looked up to see Ziva's reaction. She just stared at Gibbs while her 'brothers' prayed she didn't do anything to 'poke-the-bear'.

"Get the ID, ride the desk or go home… I'm going for coffee."

When he was sure the elevators were closed and not reopening Tony spoke up. "Did he sign those reinstatement papers willingly Zee-Vah?"

She only cut him a look before taking off herself. On her ride down to the tunnels that would take her to the sub-basement of an adjoining windowless building Ziva wondered about Tony's question. Going to bed she felt like she finally had her 'father's' acceptance and now with the way Gibbs was treating her she was filled with nothing but doubt.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The team didn't catch a new case all day. It was filled with incessant antics between Tony and McGee until Gibbs finally had enough and literally separated them for the rest of the day. Tony was sent to archives after one smart mouth comment and movie quote too many which resulted in a private chat with Gibbs in the elevator. McGee became inspired to keep his nose clean the rest of the day not wanting to 'suffer' his partner's fate.

Ziva like the rest of the team had been dismissed nearly an hour ago, but she was lingering.

"David you don't need to catch up on all the open cases in the division tonight."

"I was just… I guess I will be going."

He removed his glasses and pushed back from his desk a little before addressing her again. "Something on your mind Ziva?"

She didn't know if this was considered personal or strictly work related. What was wrong with her? She had never been that unsure to merely ask a question or express herself.

"Ziva!"

"I was just thinking about something Tony said earlier."

"DiNozzo says a lot of things, what this time?"

"Did you really want to sign those papers… my reinstatement papers?"

This brought him to his feet. He couldn't believe her. Against what his gut told him… against what the Director thought and certainly against what a trained psychologist believed he let her come back. He was willing to allow her to work through her demons, her issues with her father and run interference with Vance and _she_ doubted him. If he didn't count to ten this girl was in a world of trouble. He knew she wasn't ready to REALLY get into what was going on with her father or what happened on that ship. He promised himself he wouldn't push unless it was absolutely necessary. It was time to diffuse.

"I don't do things by accident Ziva. I think you know that by now. You should head home. We are not getting into this here… tonight."

"I just thought… I wanted things back to normal, but none of this feels right. I am not a full member of this team yet."

Coming around the desk Gibbs took her arm, marched her to her desk and gathered her things. They proceeded to the elevator in silence. When they got in Gibbs did his infamous movement halting button slam jolting the elevator.

"You've been back one day. Things won't go back just because you're ready now. I meant what I said the other night and I meant it when I signed the paper, but I also meant it when I said you take the desk detail or you stay home. You will not challenge my every call."

"I have never…"

"Am I clear Ziva?"

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"Yes, go home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had been a week and Ziva played by the rules in and out of the office. It turned out that Gibbs was only slightly less strict at home. Keeping her on a proverbial short leash was, in his eyes, for her own protection. He wasn't sure how stable she was mentally or physically. She was a master at hiding. After a number of sessions where things simply didn't progress beyond the basics Ziva was given a clean psychological bill of health. Gibbs, Vance and even Ducky weren't convinced. They all lived in the holding pattern.

When the case of that irritating blogger came up Ziva did everything she could to get noticed. She went out of her way to make her mark on the case, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't easily impressed. He still treated her like a visitor. All she had was a temporary ID, minimal security clearance and an e-mail address.

It wouldn't be long before the dam broke and everyone's walls came crashing down around them releasing a torrent of emotional flood waters.

*****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A VERY SPECIAL READER/REVIEW… A FELLOW SCORPIO TO BOOT!!!!!**


	7. Hearing the Truth

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

He walked into his guest bedroom to wake up his newest Probie. Ziva was used to sleeping lightly so when her door creaked open she began to stir.

Not wanting to take out his frustration and angst on the young girl Gibbs was extra gentle when he called out to her. "Ziva… Ziva wake up. I need you to go in and cover the desk."

She had awoken and was sitting up straight by the time he made his request. Well, it sounded like a request, but she was certain it was anything but. "Tony is the Senior Field Agent? Why is he not covering?"

Patting her leg Gibbs kissed her on the forehead going for the door. Pausing in the entryway he said, "Just think of it as a hazing ritual. Vance, Ducky and I are catching the next flight out." Seeing her ready to ask questions he held up his hand. "I'll call when I know more."

**~*~*~*~**

Ziva had been at the office for a couple of hours. Things were more than quiet. Gibbs had checked in once to say they landed, but no word since then. She decided that she would work on studying for her citizenship test. So much had happened over the last few weeks. If she wasn't already exhausted just thinking about it would knock her off her feet. Gibbs was still worried about her. She was certain of it, but most else was back to normal. Tony was as obnoxious as always, McGee was supportive, Ducky was of course sweet albeit a little long winded and Abby was as always effervescent. Vance had finally backed off and left all dealings with Ziva to Gibbs. She had finally come clean about so many things. Her heart and head were lighter which allowed her the freedom to truly focus on her building her new life in America. Gibbs had become so instrumental in her life and decisions. Even though all of her truth telling had made him way overprotective she loved him for it. As Tony and Abby had both assured her he would eventually ease up… eventually! It started in the interrogation room at NCIS….

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**3 Weeks Ago**

Desk detail was driving her crazy. Wearing the stupid visitor badge was driving her crazy. Tony was driving her crazy. The waiting was driving her crazy. She had put in her application to become a full fledge NCIS agent over a week ago. Still there was no news. Ziva didn't want to ask, but she would kill someone without answers, so she would ask McGee to do a little "hacking" into the system for an update. Every time she asked Gibbs all she got was a grunt.

At least with a new case they would be busy and that meant the day would move quickly. Gibbs didn't ride her too much in public, but she was tired of his restrictions in the office. The fact that she wasn't even allowed to questions the restrictions no less go against them was of course… driving her crazy. She was also being left out of the loop on too many occasions. Currently she was wondering what her two partners were bantering about when she snuck up on Tony who jumped out of his skin feigning a heart attack.

Their fearless leader hadn't made an appearance in the bullpen since she first came in. DiNozzo and McGee had no idea why in was in with the Director in MTAC so long, but she wasn't feeling good about it. They were having their usual arguments when Gibbs and Vance made an appearance as she found out her application had been color coded. As she learned RED meant rejection she heard….

"Seems we have a problem," was all Vance said as he escorted her to the conference room for a little chat. Ziva looked at her surrogate father… her protector really as he veered from them toward MTAC unbeknownst to her to observe from the Director's office. This wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to having.

She was back to that feeling crazy point when it seemed like everyone knew what was going on except her. Without Gibbs in the room she felt cornered by Vance and more than a little defensive. When Ziva felt this way her natural instinct along with years of training said, 'come out swinging'.

It wasn't that she wanted to give him attitude, but speaking freely about Mossad operations was more than suicide. He had been correct that she had spent years in the service of two masters. Ziva David was no longer confused regarding where her loyalties lay she just didn't think current separation meant freedom to divulge past secrets.

A losing staring match ensued before she was asked, well really told, to turn in her pass because she was done for the day. Without discussion she was escorted out of the building and off of the Navy Yard. The only relief came when the bullpen was found empty as she picked up her things. She was mortified, but most of all she was hurt, angry and confused. Where was Gibbs?

He purposely stayed at the office ridiculously late. One reason was to avoid talking to her and the other was to get to the bottom of whatever the hell she'd gotten into. Remnants of a soup and sandwich dinner, reading, and late night television let him know she was down for the night. Locking himself away in his own bedroom Leroy Jethro Gibbs set his alarm for nearly a half hour before Ziva's usual waking time. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet and would be gone before she awoke. It wasn't abandoning her per se although he was certain that was how she'd feel. Gibbs just had this obsession with keeping things above board. When she started her new life, the one she claimed to be fighting for everyday, he wanted to be sure it was with a clean slate and conscience. His support would come later, but right now she had to face some harsh realities before she slew the rest of her psychological demons. After the additional bodies from the Damacles were discovered Leon opted to kick his bad cop routine into high gear moving his discussion with the young Israeli from the conference room to an interrogation room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Standing behind that double paned thick glass Gibbs was shuddering inside at every detail she let fall from her lips. How in the hell did Eli David sleep at night knowing the position he'd put his only surviving child in? Gibbs protected his agents like his own children and wanted to bust their asses when they sought out unnecessary danger. Eli set his child in the path of that danger. What father does that? Then again what father turned their child into a killer?

Listening to the tale unfold Gibbs was stunned to learn of the lengths she had to go to just to end up getting caught.

"Boss we have a problem." Tony entered the observation room then made an immediate exit with his boss on his heels.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Their girl was at a serious breaking point emotionally. Tony had pulled her from the interrogation room after Vance had left her for nearly thirty minutes without explanation. Still no Gibbs… she could feel her resolve breaking. There was no guarantee of how her energy would manifest if things continued in this way. Then she found herself in autopsy with Ducky. He had a way of chipping at her wall that even Gibbs hadn't mastered. Tony stood on the other side of the automatic doors literally praying that the wise old ME could reach her in a way that would make it better and not worse.

Refusing eye contact and conversation Ziva let Tony take her back to interrogation. He'd called their names. Ducky had let at least four slip out before she could stop him. It didn't matter much because the one name she remembered every night as she rested her head on her pillow safe from harm and rose in the morning with that same feeling would stay with her always. She carried Marine Staff Sergeant Daniel Crier with her everywhere all of the time.

One way or another her nightmare had to end, but walking into that room and seeing Malachi Ben-Gidon she wasn't sure if she'd be on the first plane back to Israel or banned from her homeland indefinitely. Ziva wasn't any more open to speaking to him then she had been Ducky, Tony or Vance for that matter. She also couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that one of Gibbs' cardinal rules was being broken. If they were in interrogation and not the conference room then clearly they were suspects. Gibbs had always been clear that suspects never be allowed in the same room. A slight chuckle came to the front of her mind as she recalled all the times she, Abby, Tim and Tony had gotten into trouble with their gruff leader. Even when he considered them _suspects_ he'd separate them making each sweat out their story/explanation alone. She could only imagine the head slap her poor partner was in for when their boss… his boss… Gibbs found out. That is she was worried until Gibbs barged in the room barely acknowledging her and went straight for the attack with Malachi. That safe protected feeling washed over her once again.

"You too sit down!" Moving quickly she obeyed.

"He says you killed Crier… Both of you are done telling stories it's my turn." Gibbs squared off against them both. He hoped Ziva knew him well enough after all these years to know even with all she was seeing and hearing that he was watching her six.

"…this is the way your boss operates? He sends you to try and burn her." Ziva barely blinked or spoke a word as Gibbs continued his 'assault' on her former Mossad team leader.

She said a silent pray in Hebrew willing her tears not to fall. It was one thing to be vulnerable in of her 'family', but Malachi was anything but and she wanted him to see no weakness. A lump lodged in her throat as she asked the question she already knew the answer to before the words were spoken.

"Are you following orders?" Ziva asked.

"Your father Ziva he's not a good guy. He's dirty." Gibbs didn't wait for the answer knowing Ziva already knew it in her heart.

"You could not say no to him. Not a second time." She kept directing her words sharply at Malachi. Maybe there was a speck of hope that she was wrong. Again Gibbs had no interest in that confirmation.

"Go; get out of here, run! You tell Eli David to stay away she's off limits!" Of this Malachi was convinced as he exited the room a nearly giddy, prancing DiNozzo set to escort him from their 'home'.

Once Ben-Gidon was gone and they were alone Gibbs gave Vance the look to shut down the cameras. What transpired next was to be between him and his 'daughter'. It was time that Ziva truly came clean not to NCIS, but to her family. Maybe they could finally get pass all that had happened.

"We're not done. Finish it," Gibbs ordered as he took the seat across from her.

Hurt and shame clouded her eyes, laced her voice as she began. In three months she had erased all of his teachings. How could he not be disappointed in her? How could he ever take her back? She wasn't the investigator he taught her to be anymore she had slipped back into the comfortable clothes of a mere assassin for Eli. Even in her own head she hated thinking of him as her father. It was this man in front of her stroking her hand coaxing her on that she thought of in those terms. It was Leroy Jethro Gibbs' opinion of her that mattered most. He was right if she was going to stay and truly get a fresh start then she couldn't bury her story. She had to tell it.

As she spoke it out loud she couldn't make eye contact. "I had nothing but death in my heart."

"You never had a choice. He didn't give you a choice. He raised you to be a ruthless soulless killer."

"I did not mean to live through it."

"You didn't that part of you died out there."

"I am sorry Gibbs." Those simple words conveyed months of turmoil. From the moment she saw Tony and McGee in Africa she knew she was sorry. She wasn't supposed to survive. She carried so much guilt. How dare she get rescued after the blood she had spilled for reasons she was so uncertain of every step of the way? She was sorry for disappointing him, sorry for surviving, sorry for the lives she took, sorry for taking off, sorry for Rivkin, sorry for Eli, sorry for Ari, but mostly Ziva David was sorry for herself.

He could see it, but he wouldn't allow it. She was no longer a killing machine for hire. She wasn't even a Mossad Officer on loan. She was Ziva David, soon to be conditional NCIS probationary Special Agent. She was under his watch and his protection in and out of the office the same as every member of their team… every member of their family.

He'd heard her story and her apology. Rising from his chair he knew he needed to convey some reassurance just for her. Leon wasn't taping, but if there was a remote possibility that he was behind that glass still Gibbs wanted to make sure his words were only for Ziva. The Director would not get the chance to read his lips. It would be another few hours before they headed home and she'd need this to get over that last emotional hurdle.

Leaning in close he said, "Young lady make that the last time you tell me you're sorry."

Seeing that smile creep across her face he kissed her temple in a way usually reserved for Abby. Rubbing her back for good measure he knew she might need more of those Abby-esque assurances as the weeks went by.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Present~NCIS Bullpen**

"Hello, Special Agent David… oh, hi Gibbs… no it has been quiet… yes, I am using my time to study… he checked in with the switch board… I was… even I have to go sometimes… yes, Gibbs… I will and we will be waiting."

She hadn't lied. He notes were in front of her, but she had drifted off more than once thinking about how she had come to be studying for citizenship. It was a little after four o'clock in the morning. Ziva knew it would be at least another four hours before her partners arrived. Shaking her head to clear the fog of sleep deprivation she picked up her pencil and stared at the pages before her. The constitution was far from her mind as she thought back to that first week after her paperwork was approved.

A practical joke playing Marine had turned up freeze dried from the inside the night before Halloween.


	8. Hard & Fast Rules

_**Disclaimer: When Ziva comes back there's more than a few logistics that need to be worked out. How long will it take for trust to be rebuilt? Is bringing her home safely enough to heal old wounds?**_

_**Just taking the characters out for a "family" type spin. Wow, so much storytelling potential in the first 2 episodes of the new season. I must explore the options. **_

_**NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Read & Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Good grief thought Ziva. She didn't realize how many aspects there were to the constitution. Sure she had been enforcing American laws for the past six years, but she was plenty clear on the obvious: murder, drugs, and stealing. Why did they need so many words to make the rules clear? Laughing as she headed to the break room for a snack and more coffee Ziva thought about her mentor and his feelings on using so many extra words. He could probably reduce the constitution to a few simple rules. Knowing Gibbs he'd also have an easier time teaching and enforcing those rules.

Snacks in one hand with steaming (poorly made) office coffee in the other Ziva went back to her desk. As she passed Tony's desk she thought about killing time the way he always did by looking through her partner's desk. Putting the contents of her hands onto her desk Ziva glanced over her shoulder then slid to over Tony's desk. The sun still had another hour before it made an appearance, which of course meant she had plenty of time before Tony made an appearance too.

Crouching down on the right side of his chair the stealth Israeli pulled gently on the larger lower drawer. As it opened a wicked laugh poured out along with a ton of tiny pieces of confetti and a very disturbed clown. She nearly fell backwards from the shock. Recovering quickly Ziva slammed the draw back shut cursing her partner and that idiot prank playing Marine. Now she'd have to get all the confetti up before Tony came in to order it done. Even he didn't mess up with Gibbs the same way twice this soon.

They'd already had an in depth discussion with their boss about the Halloween Hi-Jinx. Tim's foaming keyboard, Tony's blue teeth, and Mr. Giggles in Gibbs' desk was bad, but Abby rigging everything in Vance's office with motion sensors to hoot, howl, and screech every time he moved across the room too fast was most certainly the final straw. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't having a meeting with some Navy Admirals that had to be immediately relocated to the conference room. He must have called Gibbs on his way downstairs.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Flashback**

**1-Day After Closing The Corbie Case**

They had been given their third and final warning. Each was to focus on post case paperwork and forbidden to speak to one another or leave their desk. Of course Tony had to see exactly how far he could push. He kept sending Ziva and McGee IMs, which they had to answer or they both knew he wouldn't stop. Gibbs kept shooting them glares when their computers went ding, but they avoided eye contact. When Abby came bouncing up to see who wanted to go to lunch the grumpy gunny informed her that no one was going anywhere until reports were turned in. She gave them a sympathetic look before offering to bring back provisions. As she headed toward the elevator Gibbs picked up his phone.

She had almost cleared the open doors when she heard his bellow.

"Abby!"

Well, that wasn't a cheery bring me a coffee bellow. When she thought about who could've been on the phone she really wanted to smash that door close button, but running would only make things worse. Poking her head out of the door she gave her best happy girl smile that was responded to with a sharp finger beckoning her to him.

"With me." As he headed up the steps from the bullpen Abby slowly trailed behind. When Gibbs looked over the railing and didn't see anyone else moving he added to his command.

"I mean all of you!"

You could hear the scrambling from chairs as the other three "adults" made their way up the steps. Silently they proceeded into the Director's office. Gibbs stepped aside for each of them to enter then slammed the door. Each agent attempted to make eye contact with one another to figure out what was going on. However, they made concerted efforts to limit eye contact with their now seriously ticked off leader.

Taking a step in front of the large flat screen monitor in Leon's office Gibbs purposely tripped the sensors that made the screen become overtaken with a crazed clown spewing idiocy about candy, ghouls, and goblins. Tony laughed, way too loud, while Tim was more discrete with his chuckles. Ziva wore a more puzzled looked trying to put together exactly what was going on. Abby on the other hand knew exactly why they were all there. Gulping down her sudden onset of guilt she launched into what she hoped would be an acceptable explanation.

"Okay, boss man I know you're thinking this went too far, but I thought the Director would get a kick out of it. He's normally a cheery holiday loving guy, well except last year with McGee's goofy… and might I add inappropriate costume…"

"Hey, it wasn't inappropriate it was authentic!"

"Come on Probie you had to know you couldn't pull off skinny jeans… I mean you really couldn't pull them off! Almost had to call for the Jaws of Life boss…"

"Well, that part was funny even if it did get dressing up banded until further notice…"

"Enough!" The loud whistle that followed silenced the room in exactly the manner Gibbs wanted.

"I can promise you the Admirals did not find any of it funny at all. If you're going to pull a hair brain stunt like this the least you could do is check the man's calendar to see if he has meetings scheduled."

All eyes immediately fell to the floor feeling all of ten years old. Embarrassing the Director in front of Admirals was not the intent or spirit of the prank. Tony and McGee made eye contact and move to Vance's desk to dismantle Mr. Chuckles. As the confetti shot up Gibbs got so red in the face they were convinced his head would rupture. Ziva stepped a little further away as her hand shot up.

"What?"

"I do not actually know anything about any of this."

"Way to snitch 'team-player'." Tony snapped.

"I did not say you had something to do with it I was simply stating that I did not."

"All of you were given the same warning to knock it off. When I look around it sounds like a federal office building, it looks like a federal office building, but apparently I'm not working with federal agents! Instead I'm stuck with a bunch of high school delinquents."

"Gibbs…" Abby whined.

"Boss…" Tim pleaded.

"Come on Boss…" Tony attempted an appeal.

All three attempted to speak, but he was having none of it. Gibbs grabbed an apple from Leon's bar and parked himself in a chair. "Ziva back downstairs and finish that report. The rest of you take it all down."

She was one happy petite Israeli. Of all the things that gave her pause a ticked off Gibbs with repeat offenders was at the top of her list. The man did not take kindly to open defiance. Ziva couldn't imagine what her teammates were thinking, but for once she was thrilled to be out of the loop.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Her report was finished and she had even managed to go out for a quick bite to-go. Close to an hour had passed and still no one was in the bullpen. Sitting around for another fifteen minutes Ziva got antsy and made her way down to Abby's lab. She found her counterparts standing around commiserating.

"I don't think the punishment fit the crime." Abby was pouting and leaning on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm just glad he didn't go through with his last threat." Tim said from his gentle perch on the edge of the metal table in the center of the room.

"He's not cruel Timmy. He'd never really let Vance punish us himself. Would he? Oh, I can't even think about it."

Tony rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Abs it was a brilliant set up and if those Admirals hadn't been in I think it would have gone over much better. Live and learn."

"Painful lesson Tony… Gibbs is not happy with us."

"Yeah, well, he's gonna be even less happy if he catches us still down here."

"He wasn't serious about us being 'grounded' from each other was he?" Tim asked.

"Probie when was the last time Gibbs joked with you about anything?"

"He has a point Timmy. I don't want him mad at me for anything else for a long time." Abby shoved them both toward the door causing Ziva to duck behind the extended wall. She saw no need to make them feel worse.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Present**

She finished cleaning up the mess surrounding her partner's desk laughing to her self. If only they could channel that energy in ways that didn't make their boss take it out on their backsides. At least the restriction had been lifted after only two days. Ziva wasn't sure who whined more about the separation, Tony or Abby.

Back to her books Ziva sipped the now lukewarm coffee and tried to focus. She can't be sure how long she lasted before she slipped back to sleep. Suddenly the guys were standing over her. Pretending to still be deep in slumber she knew Tony couldn't resist the urge to screw with her in some way. She heard McGee backing off warning his senior to do the same. Obviously, Tony had no desire to heed warnings this early in the morning because Ziva could feel him getting closer and closer to her face with something in his hand.

"Touch me and die." She grunted out as she slowly lifted her head with a paper stuck to her face.

Schooling her features Ziva managed a giggle inside. Things were finally back to normal. It was really good to be home.


End file.
